


(I Need) Somebody to Tell Me It’ll be Alright

by asexualjuliet



Category: Everwood
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ephram is garbage but he can have some rights, Episode: s04e07 Pro Choice, as a treat, mentioned death, uhhh i was gonna write more Bright/Hannah into this but I’m tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Hannah goes to Bright’s apartment after finding out about her father’s death, only to find Ephram instead.
Relationships: Bright Abbott/Hannah Rogers, Ephram Brown & Hannah Rogers





	(I Need) Somebody to Tell Me It’ll be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> i am so tired and this is probably ooc because season 4 Ephram is garbage but I wrote this anyway!!
> 
> Title from “Somebody to Tell Me” by Tyler Glenn
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“I’m coming!” Ephram calls, when the doorbell rings for the third time. 

He opens the door. Hannah stands in front of him, not wearing a jacket despite the below-freezing weather outside. She looks like she’s barely holding herself together. 

“Are you okay?” Ephram asks. 

“Is Bright home?” she asks, in a shaky voice that’s not her own. 

“Uh, no, not yet,” he says. “He went out, he’ll probably be back soon.”

“Or not,” he adds, when silence ensues. “I don’t—I don’t actually know where he is, but if you wanted to wait here ‘till he comes home, or if you wanted me to tell him you came over—”

Hannah shakes her head furiously. “It’s—I’m okay. It’s okay. I’m—it’s fine,” she says, and Ephram can tell that it’s definitely not fine, whatever “it” may be. 

“Hannah,” he says, and she bursts into tears. 

“Shit, come here,” he says, reaching a hand to her shoulder and leading her inside. “It’s okay, it’s—you’re okay.”

Hannah only starts to cry harder, tears clouding her glasses, and all Ephram can think to do is to pull her into a hug. 

“My dad’s _dead,”_ she sobs into his shoulder, melting into his embrace. “My dad’s dead and my mom didn’t even _tell me_ he was dying!”

He almost says _holy shit,_ but that’s not going to help anything, and he’s already used one of the day’s three Hannah-approved swear words in front of her anyway. 

Ephram doesn’t know _what_ to say. When his mom died, he didn’t want anyone to say anything to him. Just locked himself in his room and cried his eyes out, blasted shitty music so loud it blocked out the rest of the world and left him with a ringing in his ears for days afterwards. 

Hannah’s not like him, though. She came here because she _needed_ someone to say something, and that someone was supposed to be Bright, but God knows where Bright is, so Ephram’s kind of the only one left to fill the position. 

“I’m sorry,” he says, and he knows the words aren’t enough. “I’m so, so sorry, Hannah.”

Her tears are starting to soak through his t-shirt. “She didn’t even tell me!” she cries, sobs wracking her body, and Ephram holds her tighter. 

“I know,” he says, because it’s all he can think to say, and then he just holds her, rubbing her back as she cries. 

The door opens. “Hey, I’m—”

Bright stops when he sees Hannah in Ephram’s arms. “Hey,” he says, his voice much softer as he approaches them. 

“I got this,” he whispers to Ephram, who nods and lets Bright take Hannah from his embrace. 

“Hey,” Bright says again, and this time, the word is filled with love and worry, intimate and genuine in a way that lets Ephram know Hannah’s in good hands. 

“What’s wrong?” Bright asks, gentle hands stroking her messy hair. 

Ephram slips out of the room. She’ll be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
